Sakura's Confessions
by ART.IS.A.BOOM
Summary: Sakura writes Sasuke a letter telling him that she doesnt love him like that,anymore and why she doesnt.
1. Confessions and Reasons

(This is a sakura poem about how much she hates Sasuke now. I DON'T OWN NARUTO)

**Sakura's Love Confession**

** By: Art.Is.A.Boom.**

**Song: Sorry-Madonna **

Dear Uchiha Sasuke,

_**I can still see the light  
at the end of the tunnel shine  
through the dark times  
even when I lose my mind**_

But it feels like no one  
in the world is listening  
and I can't ever seem  
to make the right decisions

You betrayed are village.

You left us all alone._**  
**__**I walk around in the same haze  
I'm still caught in my same ways  
I'm losing time in these strange days  
but somehow I always know  
the right things to say**_

I don't know what time it is  
or whose the one to blame for this  
Do what I believe what I can't see  
And how do you know  
which way the wind blows

We were a team and you left us hanging.

Naruto was a rival and brother like figure to you.

_**Cause I can feel it all around  
I'm lost between the sound  
And just when I think  
I know, there she goes**_

Yet you still left,

You left us in the dark

_**Goodbye for now  
Goodbye for now  
So long**_

Goodbye for now (I'm not the type to say I told you so)  
Goodbye for now  
So long (I think the hardest part of holding on is lettin go)

We only knew your clan was killed.

What do you expect us to do?

_**When will we sing  
A new song  
A new song**_

We're still smilin as the day goes by  
and how come nobody  
ever knows the reasons why  
Burry you deep so far  
you can't see

Find a justu to bring them back.

I bet your family would be sad.

_**If you're like me  
who wears a broken  
heart on your sleeve**_

Pains is troubles that  
you know so well  
Either time don't  
It can't or you just won't tell_****_

It was just a stupid crush.

Even if I were to marry you.

I'm not the type to say  
_**I told you so  
I think the hardest part  
of holding on is lettin it go**_

I don't know what time it is  
or whose the one to blaim for this  
Do what I believe what I can't see  
And how do you know  
which way the wind blows

I would be disappointed.

Your to arrogant for your own good.

_**Cause I can feel it all around  
I'm lost between the sound  
And just when I think I know  
there she goes**_

Goodbye for now  
Goodbye for now  
So long

But thanks to you.

I met your brother.

_**Goodbye for now (I'm not the type to say I told you so)  
Goodbye for now**_  
_**So long (I think the hardest part of holdin on is lettin it go)**_

He was different,

He showed me a different world

One that noone could show me, not even you

_**When will we sing  
A new song  
A new song**_

And you can sing until  
theres no song left (song left)  
And I can scream until  
the world goes deaf (goes deaf)

I relized that the love I had for you was only puppy love

Like how a puppy likes a certain toy

But as the puppy grows up

The toy gets thrown out of the picture

_**For every other word  
left unsaid you should  
have took the time to  
read the sign and  
see what it meant**_

That's what you were to me

Puppy love, nothing more, nothing less

Give up on trying to kill your brother

_**In some ways everybody  
feels alone so if the  
burden is mine then  
I can carry my own**_

Don't even go near him

Or else I'll kill you_**  
**_

_**If joy really comes  
in the morning time  
then I'm gunna sit back  
and wait until the  
next sun rise**_

Even if it means I'm going to die in the process

What would your parents think?

_**Goodbye for now  
Goodbye for now  
So long  
**_

Do you even care?

O' I forgot you only care about getting revenge

_**Goodbye for now (I'm no the type to say I told you so)  
Goodbye for now  
So long(I think the hardest part of holdin on is lettin it go)  
**_

Come 100ft radious of him

You've then pushed it

I won't hesitate to kill you then

_**Repeat 2x**__**  
When will we sing  
A new song  
A new song**_

_Love, _

_Your old love,_

_ Blood Blossom (Haruno Sakura)_

_P.S. Your niisan sends his regards._


	2. Sasuke's Reply letter

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

BY: ART.IS.A.BOOM

R&R PLEASE

Orochimaru's lair

"Sasuke-kun you have a letter and it's from Sakura-chan" Orochimaru smirked inwardly as Sasuke just snatched the letter and walked back to his room to read the letter from "his Cherry Blossom". When Sasuke left Kabuto appeared and said "why must we continue to put up with his ungratefulness?" "Sasuke-kun will learn plus he won't be thinking about Sakura after I'm through with him". (A/N: Orochimaru and Kabuto are gay in this fan fiction. Sorry if you like them though.) Kabuto got the hint and decided to change the topic "Orochimaru-sama" "Yes Kabuto" "Orochimaru-sama, how much do you like Sasuke?" "Kabuto-kun I don't like Sasuke-kun…..I LOVE SASUKE-KUN!" Orochimaru said flat out, Kabuto looked away and went to his room with a bunch of plans on how to make Orochimaru stop thinking about Sasuke, one of those plans even included him killing Sasuke.

Sasuke's Room

Sasuke found some paper and some ink and began to write his letter.

_Sasuke's Letter_

_Dear Sakura, _

_I can't say that I'm happy for you choosing my brother, no my Eternal Enemy over "all of _

_this". You loved it when were kids, why not now. You can still be with me; all you have _

_to do is break up with Itachi and come to my place. I'll give you a better time than Itachi. _

_He's nothing but a murderer Sakura; he could kill you anytime he wants, when he wants. _

_How come you don't see that? And if he doesn't do that then he'll use you as his sex-_

_machine or baby-maker. If he hurts you I'll kill him….well I'm going to kill him anyway. _

_But it's your choice if you want to stay with him. You really don't believe that I never _

_loved you, do you Cherry Blossom?_

_ Sincerely, Uchiha Sasuke_

After he was done he got his messenger bird and sent it to her.


	3. Itachi and Sakura's Reply

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG

BY: ART.IS.A.BOOM

R&R PLEASE

_Itachi and Sakura's Hotel Room_

The messenger bird came and went. Sakura picked up the paper and unraveled it, then read it. After she finished reading the letter she wrote a response to him. She then yelled "HE'S GOT SOME NERVE, THAT, THAT PERVERTED SCUM-BAG!" Itachi came from behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist "Calm down love," Itachi said smoothly. "Did you read what he wrote?" Sakura said gritting her teeth. Itachi let go of her waist and stood in front of her "I would be delighted to read the letter but…" "But what?" sakura asked him curiously "it's still in your hand love" Itachi smirked at her face; it was all red from embaresment. She handed him the letter and was about to go lay on the bed, but Itachi stopped her grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him "common Itachi," she tried pulling away from him but he was just too strong. "Yes Love," Itachi said innocently "Itachi i'm tired, so let go" Sakura whined. "No" Itachi replied back! " Weasel-chan let go" Sakura said struggling to get free but stopped because her eyelids became heavy and fell asleep in Itachi's arms. Itachi looked at her and said "I guess she really was sleepy!" he then tucked her into the hotel bed and then decided this would be a good time to read the letter his idiotic brother wrote. Five minutes letter Itachi read his brother's letter and didn't like what he said, so Itachi decided to write a letter for him just like sakura did. A couple of minutes later Itachi was yawning meaning he was tired and so he folded the letters that he and sakura wrote then sumoneded a messenger bird and then sent the letters. climbed into the bed, kissed her forehead, and then slept.

_Sakura and Itachi's Reply Letter_

Dear Uchiha,

**Je suis désolée****  
****Lo siento  
Ik ben droevig  
Sono spiacente  
Perdóname**

I've heard it all before  
I've heard it all before  
I've heard it all before  
I've heard it all before

_HOW DARE YOU. FIRST OF ALL WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WHEN WE WERE_

**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
I've heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself  
I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say 'Forgive me'  
I've seen it all before  
And I can't take it anymore**

You're not half the man you think you are  
Save your words because you've gone too far  
I've listened to your lies and all your stories (Listen to your stories)  
You're not half the man you'd like to be

_KIDS, BECAUSE ALL YOU DID WAS CALL ME ANNOYING AND EVERYTIME I_

**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
I've heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself  
I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say 'Forgive me'  
I've seen it all before  
And I can't take it anymore**

Don't explain yourself 'cause talk is cheap  
There's more important things than hearing you speak  
You stayed because I made it so convenient  
Don't explain yourself, you'll never see

ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE YOU SAID "YOU'RE WEAK AND ANNOYING".

**Gomen nasais  
Mujhe maaf kardo  
Przepraszam  
Sli'kha  
**  
**(Sorry, sorry, sorry) ****  
****I've heard it all before  
I've heard it all before  
I've heard it all before  
repeat**

_AND NOW THAT I'M WITH YOUR BROTHER YOU WANT ME…I DON'T THINK_

**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
I've heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself  
I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say 'forgive me'  
I've seen it all before  
And I can't take it anymore**

SO! AND IF ITACHI DID KILL ME ATLEAST IM DYING WITH DIGNITY

**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
(Don't explain yourself cause talk is cheap)  
I've heard it all before, and I can take care of myself  
(There's more important things than hearing you speak)  
I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say 'forgive me'**

_INSTEAD OF BY SOMEONE WHO BROKE MY HEART. Itachi would never use me_

**I've heard it all before  
I've heard it all before  
I've heard it all before**

_As his sex machine or his baby-maker, you just might. I don't love you Uchiha Sasuke, I_

_I've heard it all before_

_love Itachi._

_ -From, A……. Blood Blossom_

_ Ototo,_

_Hmm it seems that you have come to realize your love for my blood blossom._

_YOU CANT HAVE HER. You hurt her to much ototo. I don't blame her for the choice_

_she made, by picking me. I found her broken Sasuke is that what you wanted her to be,_

_you wanted her to be an avenger just like you. Because that's how it looked to me. She_

_was sad and upset because she couldn't stop her "love". Maybe I made a mistake by_

_leaving you alive!_

_ Hn, Uchiha Itachi_


End file.
